Girls of the South
by luvscience
Summary: Beca overhears someone talking about Stacie being in a Girls of College photo shoot. She has to see for herself and gets caught. Just some fluffy drabble for the weekend (not one of my best works…lol).


A/N: Well because of the glitch in the Reviews there were no votes for my weekend fluff piece by the deadline (at least that I noticed). So I picked one myself. Was listening to the Guilty Pleasures playlist on Spotify this morning and 'Centerfold' by The J. Geils Band came on. You can guess where this is going, and yes, it's kind of corny.

Ok, not one of my best works, but it'll do.

Summary: Beca overhears someone talking about Stacie being in a Girls of College photo shoot. She has to see for herself and gets caught. Just some fluffy drabble for the weekend (not one of my best works…lol).

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca shook herself out of her stupor. She had been doing it again, watching Stacie instead of focusing on the routine. Why did that girl have to be so damn sexy when she danced? She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed. Dammit, Chloe was giving her that little smirk so Beca was pretty sure she noticed that she was distracted by something, or someone. Beca sighed, hoping that she wouldn't catch any shit from the bubby redhead.

Beca managed to get through the rest of the practice without becoming distracted again, but it wasn't easy. Every time she turned to watch the routine it seemed that Stacie was moving more seductively than normal. That girl was going to be the death of her. To top it off, she couldn't just squat down to pick up her things like a normal person at the end of practice; no, that would be too much to ask. Instead she had to bend over at the waist, right there in front of Beca. Beca was berating herself internally, "Why do you have to like girls again, why?" She needed to get over this crush on Stacie fast or she was going to end up doing or saying something stupid and she'd lose one of her best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another Friday night and the Trebles were having another aca-party. Lately, these parties were a double edged sword for Beca. Sure she got to see Stacie dressed to kill and she got to dance with the tall brunette, but she knew that Stacie would never go for someone like her and so it hurt just a little knowing she couldn't have what she wanted.

She had a few drinks and was keeping to herself in the corner watching everyone when Stacie came over and grabbed her hand, pulling to the dance floor. Beca couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm of the taller girl. Stacie started dancing, holding Beca's hand and moving it with the beat, making the smaller brunette have to dance or look pretty silly standing there with just her hand moving. So she danced with the girl she was crushing on, and she enjoyed it. Stacie knew how to dance and she showed it, moving her body against Beca's and grinding slightly before pulling back, her hips swaying to the beat. Beca was getting flushed from the contact and after a few songs she had to take a break. She pantomimed taking a drink to Stacie so she wouldn't have to try to shout over the music. Stacie just smiled and nodded, pointing down to the floor indicating she was going to stay and dance.

Beca grabbed another drink and was slowly sipping it when she overheard a conversation that caught her attention.

"Look, I'm telling you that's her."

"No way. There is no way that she's in Playboy."

Beca smirked at the conversation, but followed their gaze to the dance floor. Holy shit, they couldn't be looking at Stacie, could they. She followed the conversation a little more closely.

"I'm telling you she was in the Girls of College issue. It even said she was from Barden."

"I'm telling you that it isn't her, it can't be."

Beca walked away, curious if the tall brunette was actually in the magazine or not. So that's how she found herself at a convenience store thirty minutes from Barden on Sunday afternoon with a hoody on, hood pulled up and sunglasses on, pushing a copy of Playboy across the dirty counter. The guy behind the counter smirked at her, "To each their own." She quickly paid for the magazine and left before she could die of embarrassment.

When she got back to the house, she quickly went to her room and slid the magazine under her mattress, knowing that she wouldn't be able to check it out until tomorrow (there was no way she was going to sit in her car somewhere looking at a Playboy, that was just _too_ weird). She had a hard time focusing the rest of the day, curious to know if Stacie was actually in the magazine or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca walked through the house a second time to make sure no one was there. All of the Bellas had class, but she needed to make sure nobody decided to skip or something. When she was convinced that nobody was in the house except for her, she went back to her room and slid the magazine out. She was nervous and didn't know why. Well, it could be because she felt like a pervert looking at the magazine, but she wanted to know. To be honest, she wanted to know what the gorgeous brunette looked like under her clothes. Sure they lived together and stuff, but Beca was shy and made sure to respect everyone's privacy so she had only seen Stacie in her bra and a pair of boxers, which almost stopped her heart. She knew that she didn't have a chance with someone like Stacie, so this was the only time she'd get to see her in all of her glory, and it would have to be enough for her. Maybe seeing it would help her get over her crush, maybe.

So she put her headphones on and sat down on the bed, her back against the headboard. She nervously picked the magazine back up and opened it to the Table of Contents. Girls of College on page 36. She flipped to page 36 and started to read. Girls of the East, nope. Girls of the Midwest, nope. Girls of the South, that would be it. She scanned the pictures and there she was, wearing only a scarf around her neck that looked similar to the Bellas scarf but in the school colors. Beca couldn't believe it, she looked perfect underneath all of her clothes. Beca's mouth was dry as she read the caption.

 _Stacie is bisexual with a thing for multiple piercings. She enjoys singing and dancing and thinks altos have the most sensual voices. She prefers her male dates to be taller than her and her female partners to be shorter. She is currently single but there is someone she wishes would notice her._

Beca laughed, touching her ear. At least she had multiple piercings and she was shorter than Stacie. Well, she was an alto too, so she had that going for her. She hoped that whoever Stacie was interested in finally noticed her, because how could they _not_ notice her.

What Beca hadn't noticed was that someone had come home while she was 'reading'. Stacie saw Beca's stuff still in the entryway so she decided to go spend some time with her. She climbed the stairs and stopped in shock at the top, Beca was looking at a Playboy. Wait, that was the issue she was in. She wasn't, was she?

Stacie moved into Beca's line of sight and chuckled as the smaller girl jumped and tried to hide the magazine. She slipped the headphones off and squeaked, "What the hell Stacie, are you trying to scare me to death?"

Stacie laughed, "It's not my fault you are oblivious when you have those things on." She pointed to the headphones.

Beca's blush got even redder, "Ummm…what are you doing home?"

Stacie shrugged, "Professor was sick so class was cancelled. So, what do you have there?" She plopped down on the bed next to Beca and grabbed for the magazine.

"Nothing!" Beca tried to move the magazine away from her, but Stacie was too quick. She grabbed it and opened it up to the page Beca had been looking at.

She smirked at the other girl, "See anything you like?" Beca couldn't look her in the eye, but nodded. Stacie's expression got softer and her voice a little huskier as her fingers moved up to play with Beca's earrings, "Did you read the caption?"

Beca's head tipped towards Stacie's hand involuntarily, she looked up at the taller girl and nodded, her mouth too dry to actually speak. Stacie finally broke eye contact, looking down at the bed while her fingers continued to play with the earrings, softly saying "Why don't you ever notice me?"

Did Beca just hear that right? Before she could think about what she was doing, she sat up and placed her hands on Stacie's cheeks, leaning in to softly kiss her. She pulled back quickly, her hands still on Stacie's face, "I notice you every day. I notice your smile, your intelligence, how good you are to all of the other Bellas. I just never thought that you could have feelings for someone like me. And for your information, the last three weeks have been hell on me; I couldn't stop noticing you."

Stacie brought Beca in for another kiss, deeper this time. After a minute she broke the kiss, "How can you say that Beca Mitchell? You are gorgeous and funny, you have a heart as big as you are, how could I not have feelings for you?" Then she smirked at the girl, "At least my efforts weren't in vain then?"

Beca looked at her confused, so Stacie clarified, "For the past month I've been doing just about everything short of stripping naked in front of you to get you to notice me."

Beca laughed, "So you bending over in front of me the other day?"

Stacie nodded, "Yup."

Beca kissed her again quickly, "So why didn't you just ask me out?"

Stacie shrugged, "I didn't think you liked me that way, but I thought maybe I could 'help' you to at least think of me that way."

Beca set her laptop to the side, leaning back against the headboard again, pulling Stacie down to cuddle against her. As she absently stroked her hair she commented, "Why do we always have to overthink things?"

Stacie shrugged against her, "I don't know, but it makes things so much more difficult sometimes."

Beca smiled down at Stacie, "Ok, enough overthinking. Can I take you out this weekend?"

Stacie turned over and slid up far enough to give Beca a soft kiss, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
